Nunca digas nunca
by Wolfmika
Summary: Kankuro asegura que nunca le verán con una cara de "bobo enamorado"... ahora pensara mejor las cosas antes de decirlas...n.nU mal summary pero les aseguro que les gustara


Nunca digas nunca

_**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen todos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

se sentía nervioso, sentía como un escalofrió invadía su cuerpo, de cierto modo el ambiente parecía tétrico aunque no lo fuera, paseaba la miraba de forma disimulada entre sus hermanos, tranquilos, muy tranquilos, los tres reunidos en el comedor del palacio de Suna para la cena.

Miro de soslayo a su hermano Gaara quien ocupaba el lugar principal de la mesa, metido de lleno en sus asuntos, tal ves algo relacionado con todos los documentos que tenia pendientes o tal ves estaba pensando en otra cosa; aunque su tranquilidad era algo aterrante para el ya se avía acostumbrado, a lo que no podía acostumbrarse era en que pasado un rato se formaba una sonrisa en sus labios, como si recordara algo grato o muy gracioso ¿en que puede estar pensando? Eso era lo que le daba de cierto modo escalofríos; y como no sentirlos, ante el silencio que no reinaba del todo en el comedor y verlo sonreír era… extraño.

Regreso su mirada, al plato cortando la carne para después introducir un pedazo en su boca, ahora miraba al frente, donde Temari la mayor de los tres, solo se encontraba jugando con el tenedor y un guisante, con el codo derecho a poyado en la mesa y la cabeza apoyada en la mano, podía ver como, levemente se sonrojaba, como sonreía y al mismo tiempo sacaba un poco la lengua ¿en que piensa? Se pregunto mentalmente; bajaba la mirada al ver como su hermana se acomodaba de forma adecuada en la silla.

-Deja de hacerte el tonto y comete esas espinacas- una parte de su alma regreso a su cuerpo, por lo menos regreso la Temari que el conocía-

-Rayos- se quejo a lo bajo, de cierto modo Temari noto cuando Kankuro escondía las espinacas debajo de la servilleta-

Nuevamente regreso el silencio, después de aquel "regaño" y nuevamente paso disimuladamente la mirada por sus hermanos, a hora Gaara tenia esa sonrisa formada y no desaparecía y sumado a ello estaba mas tranquilo que antes… nuevamente miro a Temari, quien seguía sonriendo, y esta ves negaba con la cabeza, era como si estuviese recordando el chiste mas gracioso del mundo y se lo reservara exclusivamente para ella.

-Deja de hacer ruido Kankuro- esta ves hablo Gaara-

Bufo a lo bajo, como era posible que le llamaran la atención como aun niño pequeño, de Temari lo comprendía pues era su hermana mayor, pero que Gaara lo hiciera, y siendo el mas pequeño de los tres. Ahora que lo pensaba un poco, parecía un niño pequeño, inquieto por que algo pasar rápido o como cuando era niño que devoraba todo y no podía esperar a que los demás terminaran para que ya le sirvieran el postre, dejo de mover las rodillas, estaba nervioso eso sin duda, incluso ya comenzaba a sudar frio, tenia que hacer algo se estaba formando una atmosfera de tensión se formo a su alrededor ¡¿Por qué solo el se estaba sintiendo de ese modo y por que sus hermanos estaba así de tranquilos?!, estaba apunto de volverse loco, de perder la cordura, de cierto modo era lo mismo, pero de que ya no soportaba eso, ya no lo soportaba.

-¡YA!- grito al mismo tiempo que se paraba de golpe, azotando las manos contra la mesa y tirando la silla-

Temari no pudo evitar saltar en su lugar, asustada por el grito, de igual modo Gaara quien se sorprendió y casi se ahoga pues en ese momento estaba tomando agua.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa Kankuro?!- le grito Temari molesta. Kankuro observo que el sonrojo de sus mejillas desapareció siendo sustituido por el pálido color de piel debido al susto-

-Que ya no soporto verlos así, dan miedo- dijo-

-¿De que hablas?- pregunto esta ves Gaara, algo pálido, también por el susto recibido-

-Toda la cena los eh estado observando… a ti Gaara muy pensativo y sonriendo, mas que eso soltando una leve risa, y tu Temari, sonrojándote, riendo, moviendo la boca como si hablaras, negando con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que sonríes… desde hace un tiempo los dos están actuando extraño y ya no lo soporto-

Confundida, Temari volteo a ver a su hermano quien le miraba desconcertado, para después los dos ver a Kankuro, quien parecía ya verse desahogado, la mayor suspiro tranquilamente, pensando lo que estaba apunto de decir, mas prefirió ver que su hermano estuviera tranquilo para poder hablar, ya que si decía aunque sea una simple palabra el se exaltaría de nueva cuenta.

-En primer lugar Kankuro… quien actúa extraño eres tú, si me rio o me sonrojo son cosas que solo me incumben a mi- hablo de forma tranquila- lo mismo sucede con Gaara, es libre de sonreír si quiere, yo que recuerde tiempo atrás criticabas de que el era muy serio y ahora que sonríe te aterras ¿estas enfermo o que?-

-No es eso- respondió- El simple hecho de verlos así con esas caras de bobos enamorados, es lo que da miedo, y no lo nieguen, Temari estas pensando en ese chico problemático de Konoha, y tu Gaara en esa chica de Konoha-

-Honestamente dan mas miedo tus marionetas, que el que nosotros estemos enamorados- apretó los puños, miraba de forma molesta a Gaara quien estaba tranquilo con los brazos cruzados y ojos serrados, aceptaba que se metieran con el pero no con sus marionetas-

-Concuerdo con Gaara- apoyo la rubia- a demás tarde o temprano encontraras a alguien que te guste y seremos nosotros los que tengamos miedo de tus acciones de bobo enamorado-

-¡Eso nunca me pasara!- grito por ultimo antes de salir del comedor-

Aun cuando Kankuro salió del lugar, su hermanos podían escuchar su vos perdiéndose entre los pasillos, se quedaron por corto tiempo en silencio y ambos mentalmente se preguntaban ¿Qué le pasa a Kankuro?.

-Gaara…-Suspiro de forma pesada, su hermano le miraba en silencio esperando a que prosiguiera hablando- ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que le pase?-

-No- respondió-

-Tal ves se siente mal- dijo y la mirada turquesa del menor se poso fijamente en ella- me refiero a que… los dos estamos enamorados de quienes nos llamaron la atención, pero el se la vive de lleno entre sus marionetas, creo que se siente celoso-

-¿Crees que esta pasando por la etapa de hermano celoso?- pregunto el pelirrojo-

-No tanto así, me refiero a que esta celoso por que el no tiene a alguien- corrigió- aunque el diga que nunca le pasara algo así-

-Aun que tengas razón, es la vida de el, y nosotros no podemos hacer algo… pero no dudo en que si esta celoso ya se haiga fabricado una marioneta para que sea su novia-

Pronto aquella imagen apareció en sus mente, a Kankuro tomado de la mano con una de sus marionetas, ambos sacudieron la cabeza al mismo tiempo que sentían un escalofrió recorrerles de pies a cabeza, eso si que era algo tétrico y no las caras de enamorados de ellos.

Al día siguiente por la mañana Kankuro ni siquiera apareció en el comedor para desayunar con sus hermanos, ambos pensaron que después de lo de anoche no podía ni siquiera darles la cara, aunque así no fuera el, tal ves no tenia apetito y por eso no fue, o tal ves estaba arreglando a sus marionetas, nuevamente aquella imagen apareció en sus mentes, era mejor olvidarse de eso de una buena ves; Gaara y Temari salieron del palacio, ellos tenían una costumbre en especial, cada mañana después del desayuno caminaban por la aldea de Suna, aunque ya todo era conocido y no hubiera nada nuevo, les agradaba salir a caminar por las mañanas.

Fue entonces que ambos se vieron obligados a esconderse en uno de los callejones, ese acto hubiese sido aceptable, en los niños, en los Genin, todavía en los Chunin, pero para un Jonin y mas para el Kazekage era algo reprobable, aun así ambos hermanos miraba atentos la escena.

Matsuri la alumna de Gaara, avía detenido su andar, pues alguien la llamo y ese alguien era nada mas y nada menos que Kankuro, ambos comenzaron una breve platica, la chica le sonreía y el le respondía de la misma forma, lo que mas llamo la atención de los otros dos, fue que Kankuro le entregaba una rosa blanca a Matsuri quien con una sonrisa la acepto, cortésmente se despidió del hermano del Kazekage para retomar su camino dejando aun sonriente y algo sonrojado Kankuro. Ambos salieron del callejón retomando su camino, de forma tranquila, algo seria pero era solo para disimular.

-Esa cara de bobo enamorado si que da miedo- le dijo Temari de forma Socarrona mientras pasaba por un lado de su hermano-

- Nunca digas Nunca- le hablo ahora Gaara casi del mismo modo que Temari-

Desconcertado Kankuro solo podía pensar ¡¿En que maldito momento aparecieron ellos?! no mas bien ¿Por qué no se fijo que esos dos estaban cerca? Les miro alejarse, estaba avergonzado y molesto, el no tenia una cara de bobo enamorado, solo le regalo esa rosa a la alumna de su hermano, por que le gusto y pensó que le gustaría a ella, por que ella era linda, tierna, simpática, por que le gustaba… un segundo, abrió la boca intentado decir algo… por que le gustaba, a el le gusta Matsuri… pero eso no significaba que tuviera una cara de bobo enamorado ¿o si?

Mientras el seguía con su debate interno, Gaara y Temari le miraba divertidos, las expresiones que Kankuro hacia eran graciosas y mas por que descubrieron quien le gustaba, por lo menos ya podían suplantar esa visión de el y su marioneta, ahora estaba seguros que el que daría miedo seria el, ya solo selo podían imaginar, sonriendo y suspirando por la chica y mas que eso también Kankuro podría pensar bien las cosas antes de hablar.

_**Notas finales:**_

**Es la primera ves que es cribo un One shot de Kankuro, aunque siento que la actitud de Kankuro y sus hermanos no concuerda a como todos les conocemos, mas bien como que intente hacer algo original.**

**Este One shot será el punto de partida para mi nuevo long fic donde la pareja principal será Kankuro y Matsuri (extraño no O.o?) no se por que pero siento que estos dos hacen una bonita pareja **

**Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bien venido :D**

**Nos vemos en la siguiente  
besos, abrazos.**

**Bye bye **


End file.
